Project Prism
by Saiyan Pai
Summary: The Gw Boys have joined a group called "The Red Knight" and find out that Oz has joinded up with a mysterious new group with the help of an unusual girl named Hikura can they stop 'em....


Project Prism

Disclaimer:

I do not Own Gundam Wing or any of the Gundam Wing Characters. However I made this fan based story and have added my own characters so some I do own but I do not OWN Gundam Wing.

Warning:

There may be Yaoi and angst is in this fan fic, so you have been warned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Duo, Heero and Quatre sat in the Communications Room waiting for Wufei and Trowa to show up to the prep meeting for their next mission.

"This must be one hard mission if they need all 5 of us" Quatre inquired.

Heero raised a brow as if he was interested in what Quatre was saying and just grunted.

Duo snapped out of his own little dream world and looks at Quatre "Yeah... Ya know I never thought of that," said a gazy Duo.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Wufei as he entered the room and sat down in the seat farthest away from Duo. Trowa followed in after Wufei and sat down in the last remaining seat that was meant for the pilots.

All 5 Gundam Wing pilots sat and waited. Then what they were waiting for came through the door, it was a man maybe in his 50's and he had a uniform on with many meddles. As the man entered the room all the GW Pilots stood up as a sign of respect and saluted him.

"You may be seated," said the man as he took the head of the table. The man shuffled some papers he had on his desk and looks up at the boys "So boys, I know its only been 3 months since you all have joined the "Red Knight" rebellion to save the colonies. I must say that we are very impressed and happy to have you apart of are origination, The next mission is going to be very hard but before I start would any of you guys like to ask questions." Said the man looking at the boys.

Duo quirked up "I have one... is this going to be a hard mission of you need all 5 of us, I was just wondering because that's what Quatre said, General Seals"

The General nodded and sighed because the news he was going to give the boys must of not been good news because the truth is he has grown fond of the boys over the past few months. "Yes, Duo, it will be a hard mission you guys will be going to the fully advanced Lunar base of Oz which has formed a alliance with a new group soon to be found out, that is one of the reasons for this missions. It has new mobile suits worst than what you have encounter before and they say it out matches the gundam's" the General said in an unhappy tone. A look of shock came from most Gundam pilots face.

General Seals' passed out the mission papers to the boys and tried to leave the room before any of the boys could ask him a question, but to late Quatre stood up and said " and what if we can't do the job...." Said Quatre trying not to get upset because he knew that the others didn't want to disappoint the General neither did Quatre, in a way General Seals a very important father figure to them.

General Seals didn't looks back and just replied in a dull tone "I'm sorry to put you lads into this type of danger but there is no other way... but if we see fit we will set Project Prism in motion" and General Seals left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day all the pilots where out on the launch doc waiting to be told to leave. Quatre was pasted with worry and every one was worried in there own way with this new group with Oz had them all worried. General Seals came and gave the location of the new Lunar Base and they all were off.

Quatre got very worried when he didn't hear a witty remark by Duo as the left the launching doc. They must have flown for a good hour or so until the reached their destination. All gasped at the size of the Lunar Base they assumed the base was on the moon but it was a space station that must have been twice the size of the moon it was huge. "Wow... that's pretty huge... and we are suppose to blow up that thing after we get the info from it..." Duo said in shock.

Heero was the first to descend to the Lunar Base and then the others followed. They managed to sneak in the base and meet up quietly when Duo asked, "What is Project Prism?" no one replied, and not because they didn't want to, because they didn't know what it was and Duo understood. The all nodded at each other and split up and agreed to meet back there in 2 hours.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

About 45 Minutes Later All The Boys Are In Different Parts Of The Lunar Base...

Quatre crept down the hallway. Quatre was following the mumblings down the hallway. As Quatre got closer to the mumbling he recognized one of the voices, "That's Treiz's" thought Quatre. Quatre was standing behind the door so he may listen to what was being said.

"Treiz aren't you a bit worried about the new up comings which we have found out about the "Red Knight", I mean it can be very serious if we don't take care of it soon." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"My Dear Commander of the Black Wing, are you really that worried about "Project Prism", it can't be that serious" said Treiz.

"Is that what the other origination is call... "Black Wing" and how do they know about "Project Prism"?" thought Quatre.

"Kain... Don't worry, you should be more worried about the Gundam pilots" Triez stated.

Quatre started to memorize everything they were saying, knowing what they are saying is useful information. Footsteps were heading to the door, where Quatre was behind. Quatre froze with fear. Quatre didn't know what to do when he felt some one touch his shoulder. Quatre turned around about to scream when the person put his hand over Quatre's mouth. Quatre sighed with relief, for it was Heero who was behind him.

"So Treiz, you're not going to worry about, "Project Prism" if you ask me we should look into it more" said Kain.

Heero didn't want to take the chance of them getting caught so he pulled Quatre close and whispered into his ear "Quatre, we must get out of here there has been new development with the plain and we should try to get out of here as soon as we can".

Quatre went red because he was so close to Heero and whispered back "They're talking about the unknown project",

Heero took Quatre by the shoulder and pulled him closer "That doesn't matter, come on, I'm afraid something might happen to you" after saying that Heero let go of Quatre and started to walk away.

"Boy, Heero must be very worried about this mission of he admitted he cared about me outside of bed" thought Quatre has he followed him. As Quatre followed him he was tempted to protest because he really wanted to know what "Project Prism" was about, because it had to be something great if Oz and the Black Wing knew about it. Then Quatre remembered something his father said "Never upset the person you sleep with so close to bed time" Quatre thought about it for a moment than added "especially if that person you sleep with is Heero" Quatre giggled at himself to find Heero and the others at the meeting place looking at him oddly. Quatre turned red with embarrassing for a moment. 

They all forgot about it and got into their Gundam's. The Gundam's undocked from the Lunar Base to find out that a new type of mobile suits surrounded them. "Is this the new type of mobile suits that we should steer clear of?" asked Quatre.

"I don't think we have a choice about that," said Trowa.

All the Gundam's huddled together in a defensive position and waited for the mobile suits to attack. The boys where all getting nervous, every moment the new suits didn't attack the more nervous they got. General Seals came on the comm. "Boy's why haven't you returned yet, you should leave as soon as you can before you get caught".

"We kind of already are--" Duo was cut off when 3 of the mobile suits started to attack and ended up blasted off Deathscyth's arm. Duo was a little shaken, but he got back into the battle but it was a very sad battlefield because the boys weren't doing very well,

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile: Back At The "Red Knight" Head Quarters...

General Seals was sitting in the Observing Room and was getting upset at the site of all 5 gundam pilots being beating by 3 mobile suits. "Are the new suits much stronger than we thought?" mumbled General Seals to himself. General Seals stood up and looked at his head commander and asked "should we put "Project Prism" in action".

"No, not yet... I know how you feel for them Seals, I grown quite fond of boys too, but "Project Prism" is to important to release now, wait and see if any changes happens in a few moments okay," said the commander.

General Seals slowly sat back down hoping that a change will occur.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Back, At The Battlefield...

The gundam pilots weren't doing to good they were all cornered when a message popped up on all of there coms. "Hello young pilots, my name is Kain and I'm the Leader of the Back Wing. I want you all to surrender right now or we will keep fighting until you all get tired out than take you by force".

All the gundam pilots didn't know what to do, they all knew that they couldn't self-destruct because it was taken out right after they joined the "Red Knight". So they all stopped and surrendered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

All the gundam pilots where locked up in a cell. Quatre was the only one who got hurt but it wasn't that bad it was only a broken wrist.

Duo sat in the corner and feared for the worst. He wasn't afraid of anything bad happening to him but for his fellow friends and the "Red Knight". For the first time ever Duo was quite and not talking. He watched from the corner and just saw his fellow pilots/friends deal with it in there own way. Then he notice that Quatre was hurt, Duo wanted to do something but he was afraid that he would make it worst. Duo put his head down and just looked at the ground.

Quatre noticed Duo all alone in the corner and was going to see if he could cheer him up with 8 soldiers accompanied by Kain came to the jail cell. Kain stood by the jail cell and looked at all the boys and pointed at Duo in the corner. The soldiers went into the cell and grabbed Duo and drag him out of the cell. All the other boys were trying to figure out what was going on but it happened so fast. Duo was already out of sight.

"What do you think there going to do to him?" asked Trowa.

"I don't know," mumbled Wufei.

"I hope he will be okay," said a worried Quatre.

Somewhere down the hallway Duo clued in that he was being dragged down the hallway and no longer in his corner. "Let! ME! Go!" screamed Duo while he kicked and squirmed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Back, At The "Red Knight" Head Quarters...

It has been 3 days after the pilots have been taken hostage and Oz and the new alliance Black Wing have not contacted them about a trade. General Seals was very worried and was marching down the all to the Commanders office. When he came in front of the door and was about to knock when he heard the commander yelling.

"I don't care if the pilot has a broken arm from the last mission! Cut it out of its God dam cast and send it on its way! Are best men are there and they need are help!!! I have a MISSION THAT REQUIRES THEIR SKILLS!!!!!" yelled at the commander over the phone.

General Seals knocked on the door. The Commander came and answered the door and invited the General in, Seals sat down and waited for the Commander to sit at his desk than asked "Are you doing something about the gundam pilots".

The Commander nodded, the phone rang and he picked it up. The Commander picked up the phone and waved for Seals to leave. The Commander waited for Seals to leave than started to talk on the phone. "Hello Marie" said the Commander.

"Jared, is this really you or is this your answering machine?" said Marie

"It's me Marie..., why have you called me?" questioned Jared.

"I wanted to know if you found are daughter yet?" answered Marie with another question.

"No sorry but the odds of finder her now are not likely, why do you keep phoning me at work when I have a real problem at hand to ask me that question" said Jared in a stern voice.

Marie hung up the phone and left Jared feeling bad with what he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre was sitting on the floor in the jail cell with Wufei, Trowa, and Heero still worrying about Duo because three days ago they took him and still have given them any sign of him. Quatre got up and was walking over to Heero when an explosion took place and caused the cell to shake and sending Quatre to his knees.

"What the F*** was that" said a now frustrated Wufei.

Quatre stood up "Is every one okay" he asked.

Trowa got up and dusted himself off "I think were all okay" answered Trowa.

Then another explosion happened ten times worst than the first explosion. It sent all the gundam pilots smashing against the bars of the cell. That is when a bunch of Oz men went running by. Trowa grabbed one of the men's arms "What's going on?" said a very frustrated Trowa.

The scared solider of Oz looked at Trowa and tried to pull his arm free and answered when Trowa gave him the death glare "There is this un identified object attacking the base and we are all to assemble" after the solider said that Trowa let him go and he ran off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Out side the Lunar Base was the Red, Blue and Green mobile suit, which looked a lot like a gundam. It had huge mettle wings. The huge Mobile suite took a huge beam cannon, which rested on its back and aimed it at the base and shot at it. This beam caused more damage to the huge base than other attacks it has done, it descended to Lunar Base.

The pilot got out of the lunar base and looked at its wrist comm and followed the signal it was of and it the pilots where the 4 pilots where in jail and the other pilot some where away from the cell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Heero heard footsteps come to the cell and raised a brow in curiosity. He turned his head to see a girl who may be a bit younger than he wearing the "Red Knight" Uniform, Her right arm looked dislocated or broken and she was very pale almost as if she were very sick.

The unknown girl walked up to the cell and pointed the gun at the cell. Quatre got nervous and closed his eyes; he jumped when he heard the gun shot. The door swung open; the girl must of shot the lock on the jail bars. The girl threw a communicator into the cell and ran off following another signal on her wrist com.

"That can't be help the "Red Knight" sent for us? Can it?" asked Quatre.

Wufei snorted at the idea and picked up the communicator the girl threw into the cell and turned it on. "Hello, pilots. I see the help we sent has arrived. You are all going to follow the map on here to find your gundam's to come back to the base" said the Commander.

Quatre looked over Wufei's shoulder "What about Duo?" he asked.

"Don't worry we are working on that we found out by leak so we know all the information we need to know about getting you all out, and we also found out that they repaired all your gundam's. You all did a great job now go and get here as soon as you can" with those final words the Commander hung up.

"I guess we should get going," said Trowa. They all nodded and followed the map on the communicator to make it to there mobile suites.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The girl found herself in front of a big door, she tried to open it but she looked to her left and saw a control panel. She got out her gun and raised her left arm and shot it, the huge door opened to reveal a huge table in the middle of the room with Duo laying on it covered in blood. She entered the room carefully not sure what dangers could lye with in.

Duo moaned in pain and heard foot steps head his way and when they got closer he covered his self with his harms and screams "Go away! I told you I don't know what "Project Prism" is," he sounded very scared. Duo felt a gentle hand touch arm and he moved his arms to see a girl who was very pale. She shot off the chains and tried to help him off the table but wasn't very helpful because of her arm. Duo was on the ground and he couldn't stand very well so he used the girl for support. The girl led him out of the room and down to where his gundam was,

By the time they got to where his gundam was the others had already cleared out and where half way to the Red Knight's head quarters. The girl put Duo next to his gundam and she ran off,

Duo was too hurt to realize that it was a girl who helped him and that he left all he wanted to do was get in his gundam and leave. Duo claimed up his gundam and flew out of the dock. When Duo got out he saw a new Gundam, well at least he thought it was a gundam. The new gundam was flying away to where the "Red Knight" base was, so he followed it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Duo arrived at the base to see the emergency doctors waiting for him. He swore to himself that he never saw a grander thing in his life, when he got out of his gundam he passed out in front of the doctors.

The doctors help him up onto the stretcher and rolled him down the hall way to the medical rooms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When Duo awoke he saw that his friends where standing around the bed. The only one of his friends that showed sign of injury was Quatre, whose wrist is in a cast. Duo sat up to find that his leg is in a cast. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked a half sleep Duo.

Quatre giggled at Duo and told him "Good news! The doctors said that you have no permanent damage and you will be all healed up in a few weeks".

Duo smiled and looked around, he was looking for something but he didn't know what. He sat and thought for a moment than it hit him. He remembered seeing a girl, or at least he thought he saw a girl.

General Seals entered the room "Hello every one" he paused and looks at Duo "Hey Duo, you feeling all right" asked the General.

Duo nodded and went back to thinking about that girl he saw, he could have been dreaming but he didn't think so.

"I want you all to meet in the Communications room in 10 minutes okay" said the General before he left the room.

The boys helped Duo into a wheel chair and they all went to the communications room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In the Communications room General Seals and a few others where in the room. The girl was there too but she was standing behind Seals so she could not be seen.

The boys entered the room and sat at there seats, well all accept Duo.

"Do any of you guys have any questions about the last mission?" asked General Seals. Seals waited a moment to see if they did but none put up their hands or anything. "Okay then, I have some one I want you to meet" He moved out of the way to reveal the girl who saved their lives but this time she had a cast on her right arm and a bandage around her eye.

"It's you!" said Duo in shock,

"This is Hikura, pilot 00 for Gundam Prism Wing, the key element for Project Prism," said Seals.

Wufei glared at the girl, thinking that a war was no place for a girl.

Quatre looked at the girl with sorrow because she was hurt, he assumed it was while she was saving them.

Heero and Trowa just sat silent. While every one in the room can tell that Wufei was getting angry at the thought of that girl being the source of all the recent troubles which have been placed on him and his friends,

Wufei just stood up and left the room and slammed the door behind him while every one watched him,

"What's up with him?" asked Quatre.

Duo grinned as if he had a reply, then again he always has a reply "I think the girl has him questioning his tuff guyness" snickered Duo.

Quatre smiled at Duo's remark than looked back at the girl.

"After recent events we saw it fit for you to meet pilot 00, You 5 will now be working with her so will have another meeting on this. If you want to approach her in the hall and get to know her" said General Seals as he left. As he left Hikura was following him out the door, she was very quite, she almost made you question Heero and Trowa's quietness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Off some where in the Red Knight's base was Wufei sitting in the corner thinking about the girl. "Why would they put that little girl in this war" thought Wufei. "She can't be that tough, just look at her she was covered in bandages form head to toe" Wufei was getting very frustrated when he saw the girl pass him. "I guess this is a good time to find out," Wufei said to himself. "Hey, Girl!" Wufei called. The girl just keep walking "is she ignoring me" he thought to himself.

Hikura just keep walking not really paying any mind to her surroundings as always when she heard footsteps behind her. Hikura was about to turn the corner when Wufei stepped in front of her "What do you want, what ever it is you do want your not getting it form me so leave me alone" she said in a un pleased tone, which was very rude and almost like Heero.

Wufei was shocked to find that this small girl which stood be in front of him was so rude.

Hikura really didn't want to talk to what she classed as a rookie pilot, and it may seem weird but she had the right to call him a rookie because she has been piloting as long as she could remember. She grew up using the C.N.S (Central Nerve System – don't worry we will get into it later) which is the hardest system to master and she at the age of 13 not only had it mastered but could pull a few tricks with it. Hikura stepped to her side and attempted to walks away.

"Hey, Girl! I'm talking to you, why don't you show some respect and answer me," said Wufei in a demanding voice.

Hikura turned her head and gave a un settling glare to Wufei "I do show respect, but my protocol says that I am not to socialize, so I will show respect to what I have been raised upon by not consorting with you rookie pilots" after those words she left Wufei in a state of shock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

2 Months Later...

Duo was awake staring at the ceiling still thinking about that girl. He or any of the other pilots have seen her since that meeting, and Duo wondered why he kept thinking about her. He rolled over in his bed and was glad that he finally got his cast of his leg a few weeks ago. Duo sat up in bed and pulled on his clothes and thought maybe a nice short walk might take his mind off of Hikura.

Duo was walking down the hallway when he saw something in the corner of his eye. Duo thinking he had nothing better to do he thought he should find out what it was. Walking where he thought he saw something he ended up seeing one of the exit doors closing which he thought was odd because they are not allowed being opened at night. Duo looked left and right and went to open the door but he couldn't because it was locked. "Dam" Duo whispered to himself. He went to the control panel, opened it, and then crossed the wires, which resulted in the door opening. Duo snickered in his victory. After he fixing the control panel he went out side.

Out side was dark and humid, Duo thought it was very relaxing. He looked around to see which way that thing could have gone. "We had to been in the middle of a forest didn't we" he complained to himself, just then he saw on of the branches of the trees rustling so Duo went there. He saw the back of a person making his way down a path. Duo didn't want to do anything yet so he thought he would just follow the person.

After about 20 minutes of walking though the forest he came to the end and found himself in front of what use to be a city and now is nothing but rubble, Duo looked around quickly to see if he could find what he was following than he heard some squeaking. Duo quietly followed the noise and what he saw was some one swinging on an old swing set. He got a little closer and, it was that girl, the girl he has been thinking about ever since he saw her. But why is she on an old swing set in the middle of this rubble he questioned himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hikura was awake in her bed in her small room. She was use to it ever since she could remember but why did she always have to be monitored. The only life she knew was needles and endless test. She knew that right after birth she was shipped off to the "Red Knight" to be the pilot of Prism Wing with the C.N.S and recently she found out that there was other Gundam Pilot's but there was 3 Difference, they were guys, they used semi autopilot, and it was there own choice to be a pilot.

Hikura sat up and looked around her small room, which was more like a testing lab. She was hooked up to machines if she was hurt or not and she was all healed up and she had camera's taping her, she had no privacy. Well she thought she would go for a walk. So she leaned over and crossed the wires of the machine so it would seem she is still there than went to the camera and rewind it so it would play the last 3 hours so she could go out for a walk. She quickly got dressed and she was off.

She walked down the hall and went to the closest exit door to her "so called room" she looked at the control panel and put in the code to open it which she over heard from one of the lead doctors apart of "Project Prism". The door opened and she went out side. She found it very strange she never been able to go out for a walk or anything alone unless it was apart of a mission she was sent on. Hikura has been doing missions since she was 7 years old.

Hikura started to walk though a trail in the forest, which surrounded them and it was about 10 minutes she realized she was being followed. Hikura just kept walking and came to the city, which use to be there and walked though it knowing what happened to it and what happed to the people. She looked around with no feelings touching her. That is when she spotted it, a swing set. She only seen them once during a mission and she saw kids swinging on them so she thought she would give it a try and wait for the person who was following her to show up.

She walked up to the swing and sat down. She never had been on swings before so it took a few minutes before she figured out how to get it started and working. There was something about flying thought the air. The wind lifting her hair all around her that made her feel different. She was trained to be always relaxed and to be a where of everything and to study everything and something made her want to stay on the swings forever.

Hikura got a feeling and new that her stocker was near she slowed down the swing fast and got off and turned to find that it was one of the 5 Gundam Pilots. She was told not to go near them unless it was apart of a mission that was most likely never happen and here she was face to face with one. She was very was that sure she would get in trouble for being seen with one and even more for sneaking out?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Duo and Hikura where at a stand still for about 5 minutes when Duo thought what they hey I better introduce myself "Hi, I'm not sure if you remember me but my name is Duo Maxwell, I'm pilot 02 for Deathscyth, and you are?" said Duo.

Hikura didn't know how to react, maybe she should do what she did to the other pilot be rude and blunt she he wouldn't want to talk to her again but then she remember some of the doctors just talking about anything being "friendly" she heard one of them call it. "My name is Hikura," she said in a quite shy voice.

Duo smiled and walked up close to her to shake her hand but she took a few steps back, mainly because no one has ever done that to her. "Okaaay..." Duo thought, "I only want to shake your name Hikura... don't you have a last name" Duo said trying to be nice.

Hikura shook her head no. "I was never given a last name... I only got my name 5 months ago," she said in a robot tone – all one sound level.

Duo was shocked "what the... how do they treat this girl" he said to himself. "Don't you have parents?" Duo asked.

Again it resulted in Hikura shaking her head no. "I was born for "Project Prism" I'm not to worry about such things" she said in the robot tone.

"Man, and I thought I had it rough," said Duo. He felt very bad for the girl she couldn't of been any older than 12 he guessed. "How old are you?" he didn't mean to be nosey but he was trying to make conversation and then he thought, "How do you make conversation with some one worse than Heero".

"13" she said. She looked around the place and thought she should be going so she won't get in trouble. "I need to go" she walked off back to the "Red Knight" base.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day...

Duo woke up and went to the breakfast hall to see all of his friends already eating so he grabbed some food and joined them. "Good morning every one" said Duo with cheerfulness like he does every morning. "Guess what I found out last night?" asked Duo. Everyone just sat eating there breakfast. "I'll tell you guys any ways, it's about Hikura".

Every one stopped eating and starred at Duo. All eyes where on Duo all of the pilots must of wondered about Hikura even Heero was giving a curious look.

"Guys don't look at me like that, I feel like I'm on a murder trail," complained Duo. All eyes that had piercing glares on Duo, eased up. Duo started up again "Well moving on, I went out for a walk last night and I bumped into her, She was very quite".

Wufei was finding it hard to believe because the first and last time he talked to her she was very rude, but then again so was he.

"She's 13," every one was so surprised that she was young but not that surprised because they all knew what she looked like and then they weren't surprised as much. Duo saw them all in shock and didn't know if he should continue but then there faces went back to normal and he continued. "In fact she reminds me of Heero," he said.

The emergence bell rang, the bell that usually rings when the base is under attack. The base shook and tables in and everything were falling over around the pilots. "What was that?" asked Quatre "Is every one all right" he added.

Every one got up dusted themselves off and showed that they were all okay, Another explosion happed not as heavy as the first one, All the boys ran to where the Commander could be to find out that the Commander was at Prism Wing's launching doc.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A Few Moments Later...

All The boys where at Prism Wing's Launching Doc. The boys were amazed how massive the launching doc was. It was bigger then there Launching doc and it was for all 5 Gundam's. The boys saw the Commander talking to Hikura and after a nod from Hikura she got into her gundam and she was off.

The boys approached the Commander "Is the base under attack?" asked Quatre.

The Commander only replied in a nod.

"Do you want us to help" Quatre asked nicely.

The Commander shook his head no "No, it's the type of mobile suites from before you guys won't be able to handle it" he said while look off where Hikura's Gundam once was.

"Then how can she handle it all by herself, and have you found out what type of mobile suits they are?" asked Duo, who was concerned for Hikura.

"Yes we have there are One Nine 40's, they were made from the design of Hikura's Gundam and they re-modified it, But they don't have the same System user as Hikura so she will have no problem getting ride of them," said the Commander.

"What type or user system" asked Wufei with doubts about Hikura.

"C.N.S, I'm not sure if you lads heard of it, but it's the best in today's modern world, any one who knows how to use it is the stronger fighter pilot in any fight, gundam, mobile suit, jet, you name it" said the Commander with pride.

"What's C.N.S?" asked Trowa.

"Central Nerve System" said Heero in his normal tone of voice.

All the boys turned and look at Heero with shock. Even the Commander was a bit surprised until he that he was apart of Project Wing for his gundam, which was looked after by Doctor G. "Oh yeah you were tested if you could use that system weren't you Heero" said the Commander.

Heero nodded.

"I take it you where negative," said the Commander.

Again Heero nodded.

"What does Central Nerve System do?" asked Quatre.

"It's a very complicated system. It requires the person to be at lest 75 % compatible with the sync, take pain very well, and heal very fast." Noted the Commander.

"How is the system used?" asked Trowa.

"It punchers a lot of needles all over your body and stimulates your nerves with shock therapy so when you move your body the mobile suit movies like a human and if used right, the person doesn't even have to move there body they just have to manipulate it by making there mind thinking there are moving the way they want to, the person also has to be small in size, then after the needles are inserted into the body A.S (Air Simulated) water fills the cot pit" replied the commander.

"Isn't that a bit extreme for a 13 year old girl to be doing, and isn't there some high risk of injury" said a very angry Wufei.

"Yes, that's is why the person is required to heal very fast" said the Commander.

Wufei was about to give the Commander an ear full when the launching dock entry alarm came one so every one moved out of the gundam's way.

Prism Wing came in and landed very gracefully. Teams of doctors were on call for Hikura when she got out of her Gundam. After Prism Wing docked huge giant metal arms attached to the gundam and moments later the cot pit opened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hikura was in the cot pit of Prism Wing waiting for the needles to exit her body. She got up ready to get out of Prism wing when she saw that her right calf was torn and was bleeding all over the floor of the cot pit. Hikura really didn't want to be swarmed by doctors so she opened the first aid kit and patched up her led best she could. She sighed and opened of the cot pit and got out to see that the five gundam pilots starring at her and the doctors looking over her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The cot pit of Prism Wing opened and Hikura got out and was swarmed by Doctors. Nothing-seamed wrong with Hikura but the strangest thing was that she was staring at the five gundam pilots. The doctors stopped after 5 minutes thinking that nothing was wrong with her but little did they know that her right calf was torn. After the doctors left she sighed with relief.

The Commander walked up to Hikura. "Are you okay?" asked the Commander.

Hikura looked back at the pilots than back at the Commander "Why are they here, I thought my interaction with them should be at a minimal" said Hikura trying not to anger her superior officer.

The Commander looked at the boys than back at Hikura and he was speechless. He didn't know what to do than he thought; the plain of General Seals wouldn't be a bad idea. He saw how teamwork among the 5 pilots worked and he was pleased. The Commander wondered what happened if Hikura could be apart of the teamwork. "They would be in stoppable," the Commander thought.

"I want you to come to the prep room in 20 minutes and tell the Gundam Pilots to come as well" said the Commander as he walked out of Prism Wing's hanger.

Hikura watched the Commander leave then walked over to the Gundam Pilots.

The boys saw Hikura walking their way with a limp in her right leg. "She's coming this way, and she looks hurt," said Quatre.

"It's her fault she's hurt. A Gundam is no place for a girl" said Wufei, still sour about there last meetings.

Hikura saw them whispering and didn't want to interrupt their conversation, so she stood before them and waited for them to finish. The boys realized that that she was in front of them and that she waiting for them to stop. She was breathing heavily as if she was in pain. After she was sure that she had their attention she spoke "The Commander wants us to meet in the prep room in 20 minutes" after Hikura said that she left limping away.

Duo felt sorry for the girl. She not only had no real life but she was treated like an object, a lot like Heero when he was younger but a lot worse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later...

The Commander was in the prep room waiting for the Gundam Pilots but not Hikura who arrived 5 minutes before the dead line of the meeting. He was looking though his papers when Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei but there was no sign of Duo.

"Where is Duo and--" The Commander was cut off when Duo came in the room and with his head down knowing he was in trouble and late so The Commander just left the topic alone.

At the table was an extra chair, which normally had 5 and in that extra chair sat Hikura. The Commander singled for the boys to sit down. Quatre sat next to Hikura and the rest just randomly picked a seat and sat down.

General Seals' stood next to The Commander. "Now I guess you all are wondering why you all have been called down here with very little notice" said The Commander.

Duo nodded and the others accept Hikura gave some sign that they were wondering about this meeting.

"Well General Seals proposed an idea to me a few weeks ago, at first I thought it was a very bad idea but after recent events I thought it over and it is a very good idea" The Commander moved out of the way so General Seals may talk about the idea "I'll let him explain it" he turns to General Seals "If you may, please explain it".

General Seals stepped forward "Hello, I guess I have to announce the idea, it's not a bad idea in fact I and others agree it's a great Idea, it will help you 6 pilots better as a unit and will create better bonds as a team" said General Seals. General Seals looked at one of the officers in the room and the officer started to hand out little booklets explaining the new project to the 6 pilots. "It will require 2 months of testing, what the idea suggest that each of you will have a partner, not only will you have a partner this partner will become a good friend you will share a room, share missions together. We normally don't like socializing but this should prove beneficial for teamwork. The 2 months will be a new type if training to see which partner will be appointed to each person." General Seals looked at all the boy's faces and knows it's questioning about Hikura taking part in this project. "I can see from the looks on your faces that you are wondering if Hikura will be taking part in this project, and to answer your question, yes, she will be treated no different then any of you guys just because she is younger or a female... Any ways moving on, the testing begins tomorrow. The schedule is in the booklet you all received. Don't be late, if any of you have questions please ask them now or tomorrow," said General Seals waited a few moments to see if any one had questions but none of the boys or Hikura put up there hand to ask any "I guess you are waiting for tomorrow, bye see you tomorrow" General Seals left the room,

The Commander looked at the boys then spoke "since the new project will start tomorrow you will have the rest of today of so go and have fun," The Commander turned and looked at Hikura "Hikura you may have the day off but you must report to the medical area so we can see if you are still stable from that last fight, I know you hurt your self I saw you limping around" The Commander looked away form Hikura then left the room.

Hikura looked down at the table and seemed like she really didn't want to go to the medical area. Quatre gently put his hand on Hikura's back, "Are you okay Hikura" he asked.

Hikura stood up and swatted Quatre's hand off of her back and walked out of the prep room.

"What's wrong with her" said Duo.

"She has attitude," said Wufei.

"I don't think she wants to go to the medical area," said Quatre.

Heero and Trowa stayed out the topic and just listened to the conversation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day...

Quatre and Duo were the first ones to be at the testing area they were turning the corner and stopped when they heard talking.

"Really Hikura didn't report to the medical lab as you requested" said General Seals.

"No she didn't, she never disobeyed orders before, not only that a few nights ago she snuck out of her sleep lab as well" said the Commander.

"Well I don't blame her for sneaking out, you treat her like a lab rat having her hooked up to all those machines" said a concerned General Seals.

"But we had her 2 days after she was born and started training right away she never ignored orders before and we trained her not to have any free will or any non sense like that, I think something's wrong with her, maybe we should pull her out of this project and put some check up testing on her" asked The Commander seeking advice form General Seals.

"Look, I don't agree with the way you treat that girl any ways so why would I give you mind on what to do about it" said the General.

"I guess right now would be a good time to cut in," whispered Quatre.

Duo and Quatre both nodded and turned the corner completely "Mind about what" asked Duo pretending he had no idea what was going on.

"Never mind Duo," said Seals.

"Okay" shrugged Duo.

Then Wufei, Trowa and Heero showed up and stood, quietly all waiting for Hikura to show up. They all could tell the Commander was getting disappointed with Hikura being late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hikura was on her way to the New Project Testing grounds when she felt some blood trickle down her leg. She didn't want to the Commander to find out she didn't go to the medical area so she took a detour by the medical area and snuck in and took some bandages and went into the washroom. Hikura looked carefully around the washroom to see if any one was there, it was all clear. Hikura pulled up her paint leg and took off the now red stained bandages.

After Hikura was done taking off the bandages off of her leg the blood really started to drip into the sink. Her leg was all torn and you could see the muscle coming out of the leg. Hikura assumed she should be in pain but her nerves where already shot from piloting Prism Wing. Hikura ran the tap of warm water and splashed some of it on her leg to rinse off the blood after most of the blood was rinsed off she but the bandages on her leg.

A few moments later Hikura exited the washroom and walked as fast as she could to the testing grounds. Hikura tried best not to limp so The Commander won't get her in trouble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hikura turned the corner to the testing grounds trying best not to make eye contact with the Commander and not to limp.

"Glad to see you made it" said Seals.

Hikura nodded letting the General know she heard him.

"Well shale we begin" Said the General.

"What exactly are we going to do?" asked Quatre.

"Well it's not going to be easy, we are going to take blood test and put you all thought physical challenges along with mental ones to see who would best go with one another" said Seals.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After The First Month of Training...

The boys were sitting down at a table in there safe house. All 6 pilots were taken to a safe house with General Seals and some scientist while the new project took place.

"Who thinks which one of us will be partnered with Hikura?" asked Quatre.

They all shrugged accept Duo who has developed a crush on her. This past month has been interesting they were put on 2 people missions, blood test and almost any other type of test that has been thought up.

They were all eating breakfast; accept for Hikura who made it a habit not to hang around the boys.

"I don't know," said Trowa.

All the boys waited for Wufei to say something, everything they were talking about Hikura, and Wufei always said something like "she's a girl she should be a pilot" or something pretty close to it.

"What?" Wufei asked.

Duo finished his meal early "I think I'll go for a walk," he said and he put his plate in the kitchen and walked up stairs hopping to bump into Hikura. As Duo walked by Hikura's room he heard talking coming form inside the room. Duo put his ear the door.

"Her Vital Stats appear to be okay," said one of the voices.

"That's good, I guess Dr. Nelo theory is wrong so far," said another voice.

The door opened and Duo jumped back and started to walk down the hall as if he was just walking by. Duo turned the corner and stayed there and waited for the doctors toe leave.

Hikura put on her jacket and walked out of her room, her arm got badly hurt form her last mission with Quatre. The last mission made Quatre upset, he blamed himself for what happened. Hikura was walking down the hallway when Quatre approached her.

"Are you sure your okay," said a worried Quatre.

Hikura was getting annoyed with Quatre over protectiveness so she didn't reply and walked away from him.

Quatre didn't know what to do. The way he viewed it is if he didn't take so long getting into his Gundam he would of not left Hikura to fight off all the One Nine 40's Hikura wouldn't of gotten hurt. The Gundam's have been upgraded so they can fight the One Nine 40's but Quatre didn't know what to do about Hikura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later That Day...

General Seals was talking to Duo and Hikura about a mission he wanted them to go on. "The Mission will require you 2 to leave tomorrow to the Lunar Base and get some info on the One Nine 40's" he said.

Hikura and Duo both nodded Hikura got off and left and Duo just watched her leave and left a few moments after she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Late At Night...

Quatre crept down the hallway and opened the door into Heero's room like he usually did. Tonight Quatre was very upset because of what happened to Hikura. Not only was she hurt, they're sending her on another mission with her bad arm.

Heero could tell something was wrong with Quatre so he walked up to Quatre and wrapped his arms around Quatre. "What's wrong Quatre?" asked Heero.

Quatre didn't want to bother Heero with his problem so he just kept quite.

"Quatre... I know something is wrong, just tell me what's wrong," said Heero while sitting Quatre down on the bed.

Quatre looked up at Heero and sighed, "It's nothing, I just hope Hikura gets better soon" said Quatre.

Heero looked at his lover and kissed him.

Quatre kissed Heero back as then both sank into the bed. On the bed Quatre was taking off Heero's green tank top and Heero was un-buttoning Quatre's shirt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning...

Hikura was out side leaning against Prism Wing's foot waiting for Duo to arrive so they can do their mission.

General Seals came out to talk to Hikura "So do you think you can handle the mission or do you want to say and recover" he asked.

Hikura turned her head away from General Seals "I'll be fine" she said not really paying any mind to her surroundings.

General Seals sighed "Hikura--" he was cut off by Duo.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late ready for the mission" said a cheerful Duo.

General Seals turned to Duo "Think your ready?" he asked.

Hikura got up and dusted herself and climbed into her Gundam.

When Hikura was in her Gundam General Seals whispered to Duo "Watch over Hikura, her arm is badly hurt" after what he said Seals walked away.

"I will!" said Duo before he got into his gundam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

3 Hours Later...

Hikura and Duo made it to the Lunar base much faster then the mission trans scripts had said. They docked and looked around trying not to get caught.

A chill ran down Duo's spine remembering what had happened the last time he had been there. "Lets try and get this over with as fast as we can," whispered Duo.

Hikura just nodded and crept down the hallway. Duo followed closely behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

24 Minutes Later...

All seemed to be going well they both managed to make it into a empty computer room and were looking over the computers scanning the info into disc and Hikura was also Scanning the info into Her wrist com. Duo was starting to feel safe with the mission when he heard the alarm go off.

"Huh? Think they know we are here?" asked Duo.

Hikura just stared blankly at her screen as the information was downloading into her wrist com.

Duo didn't know what to do so he just doubled checked "Hikura?" he said with worry in his voice.

Hikura snapped out of her haze and unplugged her wrist com. "Let's get out of here" said Hikura as she started to walk to the door, as she opened it she ended up closing it 10 times faster as when she first opened it. Hikura held the door shut as gunshots went threw the door and every sing bullet missed her.

Duo grabbed Hikura's arm and ran across the room and went out the other door. As they were turning the corner, Duo in lead, he felt a tug at his arm and lost grip of Hikura. Duo turned around to see Kain holding Hikura with Gun to head.

Duo could tell that Hikura was going to do something but eyed her not too. Hikura not sure what to do just listened and didn't do anything.

"Well, well what do we have here" said Kain while still having a tight grip on Hikura.

"Let her go!" said Duo.

"Let met think... umm... no" said Kain.

Hikura elbowed Kain in the stomach, which knocked the wind out of him. Kain fell to his knees and at the same time Hikura drew her gun and pointed it straight at Kain's head.

Kain being surprised that he was brought to his knees by a little girl and know holding a gun to his head. He grinned, "You won't shoot me little girl" said Kain.

"Oh no," said Hikura, she re-aimed her gun at Kain's leg and fired then re directed it to Kain's head.

"Ah! F***, how could you do that!" said Kain screaming in pain.

Duo was shocked at was just happened, well he was shocked to an extent but more shocked because Hikura was a young girl.

Hikura was about to shot Kain again when she felt a gun in her back. "Drop the gun," said a voice form behind her. If Hikura wasn't ordered to stay alive at any risk she would not of but she followed orders and dropped the gun. After Hikura dropped the gun she was hit in the back of the head and fell unconscious.

Duo who was being held by three men got angry after seeing what they did to Hikura. "Hey leave her alone!" he screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hikura came to, she had no idea how long she was out and sat up.

"Are you alright?" asked Duo.

Hikura nodded and looked around the cell.

"Looks like are star is awake" said a voice outside of the jail cell.

Hikura looked to see that it was Kain. Hikura sent him a death glare then turned away.

Duo was in chains, which were attached to the wall, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the shoulders form taking Hikura.

Hikura kicked, struggled, and tired to get free but no matter how hard she tried she just could. When she was brought out of the cell Kain was waiting for her.

Kain ran his hand along Hikura's face and lifted up so he could starred into her eyes "Now princess lets see what juicy information we can get form you" said Kain as he grinned at Hikura.

Duo was stunned and in too much of shock to say or do anything "why would they want to hurt Hikura?" thought Duo.

Kain grabbed Hikura's bad arm and squeezed it as he dragged her down the hallway with two other soldiers.

Hikura winced in pain. She was stunned from recent events of her being captured, she has been trained as a solider but yet she has no idea what to do. When being trained she was told never to get herself killed because it would cost too much trying to replace her and now not only does she have to worry about herself getting killed the other gundam pilot too.

Kain took Hikura to a integration room. As they interred the room there was a man in a long cap sitting on a chair (it was Treiz but Hikura doesn't know that). "Hello young one" he said.

Hikura just snubbed him and turned her head.

Kain sat Hikura down and left his hand on her shoulder just incase she tried to get up or anything.

Treiz leaned forward out of his seat a little "So who are you, and what are you doing with a gundam pilot" he turns and looks at Kain "and with guns" he said with a grin while still looking at Kain.

Kain rolled his eyes at Treiz last remark.

"Well I would like an answer" said Treiz.

Hikura didn't want to cause any trouble so she just gave a blank stair and said in a dull tone "I'm Pilot 00 for Gundam Prism Wing".

Treiz looked deep into Hikura's eyes then leaned back onto his chair and started to laugh franticly. "You a gundam pilot, my dear your to young to be doing anything dangerous like that so why don't you cut out the cute act and tell us how you really go there" said Treiz.

Hikura didn't know what to do to make him believe her with out giving out any private information so she just sat there quietly.

Treiz looked up at Kain "Kain, could you got get us Pilot 02, maybe he can tell us who this girl is" he said.

"What about her" asked Kain.

"I don't think should could hurt a fly, she may be wearing the Red Knight uniform but it doesn't mean anything, she can't be any older then 12" said Treiz waving Kain away.

Kain took his hand off of Hikura's shoulder and took the other two soldiers and went to retrieve Duo.

Hikura waited a few moments after Kain and the others left. She watched Treiz sip his tea, Treiz got up and turned around and that is when Hikura made her move. She jumped out of her chair and grabbed the gun out from its holster, which was on Treiz and jabbed it into his back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kain was walking to the cell with the two soldiers. They came in front of the cell and saw Duo just sitting down still shackled to the cell wall. The two soldiers went into the cell and dragged a kicking and screaming Duo out of the jail.

"Let me go! And where is Hikura!" demanded a very angry Duo.

Kain, Duo and the others were standing outside door and when the entered they saw Treiz with his hands up in the air and Hikura with a gun to his back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, let's not get to hasty," said Treiz in a calm voice. It only resulted in Hikura jabbing the gun into Treiz's back deeper.

Hikura was about to speak when she heard the door open. Hikura didn't want to take any risk so she spun her and Treiz around and hid behind Treiz with the gun still at his back.

All who entered the room were shocked at what they saw; the mighty Treiz was at a stand still by a 13-year-old girl with a gun to his back.

Hikura all the sudden got a neverous chill down her spine.

Kain grabbed Duo and took his gun and shoved it to Duo's head. "Drop the gun and I won't hurt your partner," said Kain.

Treiz was relieved for a brief moment but his feeling of easiness left him when he felt the gun jab him harder.

"I mean it," said Kain while he cocked the gun.

Hikura stepped out from behind Treiz, she dropped the gun, then raised her hands up in the air as sign she has done as he wished.

Kain grined at the sight of the girl defenseless so he took the gun away from Duo's head and shot her clean in the gut.

Hikura was shocked and just stood still she knew she was in pain but she just wasn't feeling the need to bend over and curl.

Duo was shocked more then any one. There he saw a 13-year-old girl gushing blood all over the floor from her stomach, not moving, standing still like almost nothing has happened.

"What the F***" said Kain. Kain shot Hikura again, this time hitting her shoulder.

This time Hikura fell back. Hikura lifted her head and everything went hazy, she had no idea how but she saw some over her. She couldn't here what any one was saying but she heard mumbling. Then everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hikura woke up in a bed hearing the sound of beeping. Hikura looked to where the sound was coming form and she saw respirator. Hikura slowly sat up to see Duo asleep in the chair next to her bed.

Hikura took another look around when she pulled out every tube, wire patch off of her self furiously.

The respirator's erythematic beeping stopped to a sharp single tone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Duo woke up with a fret. It has been 3 months after the mission to the lunar base, and if it weren't for secret inelegance, working the lunar base who knows what would have happened. Duo was happy they showed up when they did because if they showed up any later then they did Hikura might not be alive today.

Duo looked around the room preying that nothing has happened to Hikura. He saw that Hikura's red stained bed was empty he franticly searched around the room to see if she rolled off the bed then he saw that the door was left open and started to run down the hall way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hikura stumbled down the empty hallway the only thing that was tattooed to her mind was that she had to go for her morning check up at the Medical AB lab like she did every morning she woke up.

Hikura turned the corner and walked in the room and saw Dr. Nelo; Dr. Nelo was a man maybe in his late 30's and he was the doctor assigned to the Project Prism to look after Hikura's well being.

Dr. Nelo turned around form working on something in the lab and saw Hikura. "Hikura?" gasped Dr. Nelo.

Hikura's knees went weak and then she fainted.

Dr. Nelo ran over to Hikura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Off Somewhere In The Red Knight Headquarters...

"So you're saying even in her injured state she still came for daily prompted check ups, very interesting," said The Commander (Jared).

"You mean you don't care, my observations say because of the mobile suit she pilots and because she was started at such a young age it will cause physically damage, don't you care about that, and I also hear a rumor from the AB Lab Scientist, is it true" said Dr. Nelo.

"Look all I wanted to say is that we have a very important mission coming up and we need Hikura to be in on it, so I want you to do the best you can do to make her as well as you can,... and let me go about my business and I won't interfere in yours" said a very angry Jared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Duo ran into the main deck and there he saw a doctor, Hikura and the Commander. Duo wasn't happy to see that Hikura was wearing her uniform and what seem as if she was being prepped on a mission. "She's still weak form the loss of blood," he thought to himself.

General Seals approached Duo knowing that he would be angry at the sight of Hikura, "Duo. There is nothing you can do about it, they always do that to Hikura, she's a tough kid, there really isn't you can do about it, I'm sorry and she is just fine now, she is very good a recovering," said Seals trying to calm down Duo.

The other gundam pilots came in and they all went to the Commander to hear what he had to say about the mission.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So Hikura--" Jared was cut off at the sight of the 5 gundam pilots, "Oh good you're here, lets get started with the mission, but first I have good news about the recent project, the partners have been assigned" all the pilots accept Hikura and Heero got nervous. "If you were pared up with some one you don't like don't complained your with that person for a very good reason" said the Jared eying Wufei. Jared took out a piece of paper out of his pocket and began to read form it "Wufei Quatre, Heero Trowa, and Duo and Hikura".

General Seals cut in before any of them could whine, "Now you guys should leave Hikura has a important mission so if you want to talk, we can arrange a meeting.

Hikura entered her gundam and was off.

Duo went up to The Commander "Why did you do that to Hikura" he said.

"Do what?" asked Jared not knowing what he has done.

"She's hurt and your still making her go on a mission in her condition" Duo pushed upon The Commander.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later That Day...

Hikura's gundam came in her launching doc and landed. Hikura was sitting in her cot pit waiting for all the needles to exit her body, she was glad she didn't get hurt on this mission. She took one more deep breath and went exited Prism Wing.

Hikura climbed out of her gundam to see that there was no doctor's waiting for her or any body. She glanced around Prism Wing's launch doc and got worried. "I wonder what is going on?" she asked herself.

Hikura walked to the door to leave the launch doc to see 2 men walk past the door wearing Oz uniforms. Hikura jumped behind the door hoping the men did not see her. Then men just keep walking down the hall, meaning they did not see her. She poked her head around the corner and saw them turn the corner.

Hikura took a long and relaxing deep breath and walked down the hall, following the men she had just saw. Hikura was creeping up on the men when she was crossing a door and two hands grabed her. One hand grabed her mouth and the other around her stomach. Hikura was surprised she kicked and squirmed with all her might.

Hikura was starting to get scared so she struggle and fought as hard as she could when she felt lips close to her ears and gently say "shhhhhh... it's okay Hikura, just calm down, it's me Duo".

Hikura recognized that voice was Duo's so she stopped and laid still in his arms. Duo realizing that she understood him let her go. Hikura turned around and looked Duo straight in the eye "what's going on? Why are there Oz soldiers here?" asked Hikura.

Duo explained that while she was gone Oz took over the Red Knight's base and took the commander hostage and if the gundam pilots don't turn themselves and the doctors in they would start to slowly kill the Commander until they either found the gundam pilots or they turned themselves in. Hikura was shocked by this news.

"Well why didn't you turn yourself in" asked Hikura.

"He order us not to" said Duo wondering why Hikura showed concern to the Commander, Duo would of thought she would dislike him because he never really showed that he cared for Hikura, well form what he saw any ways. "And the others have gone to do something about it, they told me to stay here and wait for you" said Duo trying to cheer Hikura up.

Before Duo could do anything Hikura ran out the door. Duo followed her hoping she wouldn't get caught. Hikura carefully went around the corners looking for where the Commander could be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A Few Hours Later...

After a few hours of searching Hikura found out where the Commander was being kept hostage. Duo still following Hikura trying to help her the best he can.

After the turn of the next corner Duo and Hikura found themselves outside the room the Commander was kept in and quietly waited to see when to attack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Commander was tied up in a chair with 3 soldiers around him. Treiz and Kain where sitting in chairs drinking tea.

"You know they're not coming, so I wouldn't waste your time," said the Commander.

"Now Jared, may I call you that, never mind I'll call you that any ways. Why don't you just stay quite because we will get the doctors and gundam pilots sooner or later, and if they don't show up I guess killing you will be a plus," said Treiz.

Jared just shook his head at Treiz' remark.

Kain took out his gun and pointed it at Jared "hey times up" he turned to one of the soldiers and said "turn on the P.A system so they can here everything which is going on" after he said that he waited for the P.A system to be turned on and shot Jared in the leg.

Jared Screamed in pain and tried not to scream so too loud because he did not one any of the pilots or doctor's to worry about himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hikura seeing and hearing what just happened got upset, but she didn't show it. Hikura drew her gun.

"Whoa! Your not thinking of going are you?" asked a very concerned Duo.  


Hikura didn't even bother to second glance at Duo and stood up and kicked the doors open.

Every one in the room was in shock.

Hikura pointed and show at the soldiers, 3 bullets used, 3 soldier's dead.

Treiz and Kain were very surprised at what just happened. Kain grined. "My, my, now isn't it the little mighty wonder, all better now" said Kain in a mocking voice.

Kain stood up and started to walk towards the Jared. Hikura got rushed protectively in front of him and pointed her gun at Kain.

Kain stopped in his tracks, "I hate heroics" and he shot Hikura in the arm, which should of caused Hikura to drop her gun but she still had a strong grip.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Duo was out side watching everything which was happening and wasn't sure what to do when he heard some one come form around the corner. Duo drew his gun and was relieved to see that it was the other pilots.

All the pilots bunched up against the door and look inside wondering what was going to happen next.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hikura felt the blood tinkling down her arm but did not feel any pain.

"Hikura, leave right now, that's a order" demanded Jared.

Hikura refused the move and continued to guard Jared.

Kain took another shot this time shooting Hikura in the leg. Hikura feel to one knew. She dropped her head and winced in pain. She saw a puddle of blood beneath herself. Hikura slowly stood up again and pointed her gun at Kain shooting him in the chest causing him to fly back and curl up on the ground gasping for air.

Treiz was not going to stand a little girl beating him so he drew his gun and shot Hikura in the other leg.

Hikura fell to her knees then feel over, when Hikura tried to get up but instead she coughed up blood.

When Jared saw Hikura on the floor, so weak and fragile. He was stunned and flooded with emotions, he felt bad for all the times he made a hurt Hikura go on missions, and here she was risking her life to save him, she was always told never to get herself killed because it would cost to much to replace her.

"Hikura, leave before you get even more hurt" said Jared while trying get out of the bonds that had him tied to the chair.

Hikura shook her head no, "No I will not leave, I may not have been raised in a normal life, but I refuse to leave the only family I'm aware of," said Hikura before she coughed up more blood still trying to get up.

Jared's eyes went wide and was shocked beyond belief, "You... you know... how long did you know?" asked a shocked, and very scared commander.

Behind the door all the pilots where just as shocked as Jared maybe even more shocked because he treated her so badly. To the gundam pilot's point of view Jared was always so cold towards her and never even second thought about how she felt or if she was in good health.

Hikura finally brought herself to her feet and pointed the gun at Kain. Hikura was pail; so white she was almost as white as snow. Her normal flush beige skin now drained of its life.

Jared was not angry "Hikura, even though you are my daughter I have never thought of you as my own or never treated you as one now I'm ordering you as your soupier officer to go!". Jared really did care for Hikura why do you think he stuck it in her head that she can't get killed and that it would cost too much to replace her that was a load of crap he just didn't want her to die.

Hikura just ignored Jared's remark and pulled the trigger, it hit Triez's shoulder and he dropped his gun. Hikura slowly walked up to Treiz, her face weary, hair out of pony tale and tired eyes.

Treiz was looking at his shoulder to see how bad he got hit and when he turned his sight back on Hikura she was right in front of him and cocked the gun in his face. Treiz was angry to see that a young girl would defeat him the Leader of Oz.

Hikura had the gun in her other arm which was not shot. Her hand was not steady but very shaky any fool could tell that she was afraid of what would happen if she pulled that trigger. "Will I ever be able to see my father any more if I pull this trigger, or will I be just thrown away or will more test be preformed on me?" thought Hikura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A Gun Shot Went Off...

Treiz fell over and the blood was leaking from his neck. Treiz has been killed, but not by Hikura. Hikura had a feel of relief to see that he had been killed.

Hikura turned to the direction where the gunshot had went off and for the first time her Hikura's life she smiled. The reason why Hikura smiled was for the person holding the gun was Duo.

Duo walked up to Hikura "Are you okay" said a very concerned Duo.

Hikura was very dizzy she slightly shook her head to see if she could get rid of the dizzy feeling and said "Duo... I... ". Hikura collapsed.

Duo leaned forward and caught Hikura and gently cradled her in his arms and lightly kissed her on her forehead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

****

The End


End file.
